criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hold on Tight
Construction worker falls to his death, but is this a murder or a suicide. Can you find the clues before the boat leaves Queensville? -Case Teaser Coming: September 28, 2018 Plot Summary Victim * Robert Grue (fell on the boat) Murder Weapon * Falling Killer * Andy Goosmen Suspects Dwayne Vyne (Construction Worker) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: * The suspect has bald hair *The suspect wears a hard hat *The suspect wears and orange vest with yellow lines *The suspect wears blue overalls Howard Dooferburg (Founder of Dooferboat) Suspect's profile: * The suspect uses hand sanitizer * The suspect watched Hitanic * The suspect reads Queensville Tour Guide Suspect's appearance: * The suspect has brown messy hair * The suspect wears a blue blazer * The suspect wears a black bowtie * The suspect wears a light purple tie with yellow and light blue stripes Ashley Grue (Victim's Wife) Suspect's profile: *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's appearance: *The suspect wears a dark red buttoned shirt *The suspect has a beige backpack *The suspect wears light brown glasses with black leopard prints Andy Goosmen (Boat Driver) Suspect's profile: * The suspect uses hand sanitizer * The suspect watched Hitanic * The suspect reads Queensville Tour Guide Suspect's appearance: *The suspect has short brown hair *The suspect wears a black sea captain's uniform *The suspect wears a anchor pin *The suspect wears blue overalls with a pocket *The suspect has a guano stain on his left shoulder Tony Huntsman (Scuba Diver) Suspect's profile: *The suspect uses hand sanitizer *The suspect watched Hitanic *The suspect reads Queensville Tour Guide Suspect's appearance: * The suspect has white messy hair * The suspect has a white beard *The suspect wears a blue diving suit *The suspect wears a blue diving mask *The suspect has seaweed on his right shoulder *The suspect has pink seashells on his right shoulder Killer's Profile *The killer uses hand sanitizer *The killer watched Hitanic *The killer reads Queensville Tour Guide *The killer wears overalls *The killer is 48 years old Crime Scenes Crime Scene 1: *'Docks' *'Boat' *'Docks Bonus' Crime Scene 2: *'Gym' *'Treadmills' *'Gym Bonus' Crime Scene 3: *'Pier' *'Submerged Car' *'Pier Bonus' Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Docks (Clues: Name tag; Victim's body, Murder Weapon registered: falling; Victim identified: Robert Grue) * Examine Name Tag (New Suspect: Dwayne Vyne) * Ask Dwayne why his tag was in the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Dwayne Vyne identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Gym) * Investigate Gym (Clues: Torn Paper; Faded Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Blueprint; New Suspect: Howard Dooferburg) * Question Howard about his blueprint (Prerequisite: Blueprint restored) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Family Portrait; New Suspect: Ashley Grue) * Inform Ashley about her husband's death. (Prerequisite: Names unraveled) * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand sanitizer) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Pier (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded Paper; Pile of Seaweed) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Signature) * Examine Signature (New Suspect: Andy Goosmen) * Ask Andy if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Andy Goosmen identified; Profile updated: Andy uses hand sanitizer) * Examine Pile of Seaweed (Result: Diving Mask; New Suspect: Tony Huntsman) * Ask Tony if he saw anything in the pier. (Prerequisite: Diving Mask found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Treadmills) * Investigate Treadmills (Clues: Stained Portrait; Torn Paper; Broken Device) * Examine Stained Portrait (Result: Black Liquid; Attribute: The killer watched Hitanic) * Examine Black Liquid (Result: Boat Oil) * Question Howard about this portrait. (Prerequisite: Boat Oil identified under microscope; Profile: Howard uses hand sanitizer and watched Hitanic) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Brochure) * Analyze Brochure (Prerequisite:' '''Brochure restored;' Attribute: The killer reads Queensville Tour Guide) * Examine Broken Device (Result: Voice Recorder) * Examine Voice Recorder (Result: Voice Entries) * Analyze Voice Entries (05:00:00) * Ask Dwayne why he hated the victim. (Prerequisite: Voice Entries analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) '''Chapter 3 * Question Andy why he wanted to blow up the boat. (Profile updated: Andy watched Hitanic and reads Queensville Tour Guide) * Investigate Boat (Clues: Defaced Photo; Camera) * Examine Defaced Photo (Result: Clear Substance) * Examine Clear Substance (Result: Glasses Spray) * Talk to Ashley about defacing her husband's photo. (Prerequisite: Glasses Spray identified under microscope; Profile: Ashley uses hand sanitizer) * Examine Camera (Result: Underwater Camera) * Analyze Underwater Camera (03:00:00) * Confront Tony why he was snooping around. (Prerequisite: Underwater Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Tony uses hand sanitizer, watched Hitanic, and Reads Queensville Tour Guide) * Investigate Submerged Car (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Gloves; Victim's Shirt) * Examine Glove (Result: Blue Fiber) * Analyze Blue Fiber (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears overalls) * Examine Victim's Shirt (Result: Hair) * Analyze Hair (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 48 years old) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to A Tour of Queensville (2/6). (1 star) A Tour of QueensVille (2/6) Trivia *The case title is a reference to Electric Light Orchestra's song of the same name. *This case was suppose to be open on Friday but changed to Wednesday due to the last case's date. *Hitanic is a parody of the RMS Titanic.